


Cursed

by PrimrosePrime



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Magic, Nightmares, Witch Curses, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimrosePrime/pseuds/PrimrosePrime
Summary: Luz has been plagued by nightmares recently. But it’s much more than that. When she’s suddenly cursed by an unknown magic, Eda and Lilith and King have to protect Luz from the Emperor who has great plans for her.
Relationships: Alador Blight/Lilith Clawthorne, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne/Lilith Clawthorne
Kudos: 37





	Cursed

After the events of running away from the Emperor’s Coven, Luz was teaching Eda magic since she had lost hers. But deep down, it made Luz upset. She and Eda had forgiven Lilith but something didn’t feel right.

And it made Luz uneasy. She slept in Eda’s room, in the nest. She groaned as she twisted and turned, whimpering softly. She clutched at her head, "no... no."

The Emperor’s eye never left her. He grabbed at her and there was a screeching roar. Eda’s roar. Luz shot up, jumping awake and breathing hard.

Sweat trickled down her forehead and she clutched at her head as her heart pounded against her chest. Things would be okay now. The portal to the human realm- her home- was destroyed. There was no way that the Emperor could use it now... right?

Wrapping her arms around herself, she closed her eyes tightly. Everything was fine now. Things would go back to the way it used to be. But it wouldn’t be long before Eda and Lilith would fall under the Curse. If only she could change that for them. They wouldn’t be in pain. Eda wouldn’t be in pain.

“Luz?” She jumped slightly and looked to see Eda coming into the room. “You okay, kid?” She asked, sitting beside her.

Luz didn’t answer right away as she looked at her gem before she wrapped her arms around her mentor’s waist, tears falling down her face.

Eda’s eyes softened and she hugged Luz back. She never knew how much the events of yesterday had scared her. Deep down, she was a little scared herself but the assuring thing was that she was here now. With King, Luz and Hooty. And she had Lilith.

“It’ll be okay, kid. I’m here,” Eda said gently. Luz slowly relaxed and she slowly fell asleep, listening to Eda’s heartbeat.

The nightmares don’t haunt her this time.


End file.
